The Special Note
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Amy misses Sheldon at work and leaves him a special note. I hope you all like it!


It was fairly early in the afternoon when Amy's drowsiness and boredom started to get to her head. Her work rarely was so uninteresting to her, but today was all paperwork and Amy seriously considered giving in for the day.

Ideally she would leave work early and maybe spend some time with Sheldon at the zoo, but she knew he wouldn't want to miss work. Mulling over her options soon became a very tedious task and in no time Amy was leaning over her desk with her elbow on the surface and her chin in her hands. Drumming her fingers gently against her face, she sighed and glanced around the room absentmindedly.

The room around her was relatively silent, but there was a dull white noise that Amy was having a difficult time ignoring. Everything was so still it seemed that her life was almost on pause. The only thing she could focus on was her soft breaths in her ear and the feeling of loneliness that seemed to hang over her head in a thick cloud. Staring off into the distance, Amy continued to think.

Having a boyfriend that was almost always busy was really a challenge sometimes. Amy almost felt like crying, but remained still due to the fear of looking unprofessional. Concentrating on her studies had never been so hard.

Sheldon always distracted her. He was with her in her thoughts almost constantly and it was driving her insane to the point where she never wanted to be somewhere without him for even a minute.

At last, Amy couldn't take the emptiness of the room before her and rose quickly from her chair. She took a moment to smooth her hair down before frantically leaving her office in search of Sheldon.

By the time she walked all the way to his office, she was nearly winded. Not a sound came from behind the closed door as she panted lightly, and it made her wonder if he was even there. There were a few people around her chatting quietly, so instead of walking right in, she opted to knock on his door instead.

When her request was met with silence, her curiosity grew and with each passing moment the anticipation level climbed its way up in intensity.

She knew she shouldn't have, but Amy ended up opening his door slightly and slipping inside before anyone could see her.

Like her office, the air hung fairly quiet and still, not a single soul occupying the room other than hers.

Amy pursed her lips in thought while just standing there. She wasn't sure how to proceed from here but she wanted to let Sheldon know that she was there, but she didn't have her phone on her.

Incidentally, it wasn't long before Amy spotted a pen and notepad on his desk. Picking it up, she drafted a quick note to him and left without any other sign that she had been there at all.

#

Sheldon's day up until that point had been anything but interesting. None of his equations on his white board had been balancing and he couldn't seem to think clearly about anything. To make matters worse, he hadn't seen Amy all morning, and he couldn't get his mind off of her no matter how hard he tried.

Contacting Amy via phone seemed to be a fruitless action for Sheldon, and each and each and every time she didn't answer he grew more worried. He wanted to go see her so badly he felt almost drawn towards her office as he walked.

Some time later Sheldon finally made it back to his office after he had to practically drag himself there. He couldn't believe Leonard wouldn't take him to see Amy after he practically begged him to. He was still pretty upset when he entered his office and plopped down in his office chair with a sigh; closing his eyes as he did so.

Maybe he could finally work after his short break but he still doubted it. Despite this, he decided to give it a try and picked up his note pad off of his desk. He immediately noticed tiny familiar scribbled scrawled all over the page before him.

"Sheldon,

I came by to see you today, but you weren't here so I figured you must be doing something important with your brilliant mind. In any case, I wanted to wish you good luck with the rest of your work for the day, and let you know that I miss you.

Thinking of you,

-Amy."

After reading the note several times, Sheldon sat back in his chair with a smile that was incredible. The only thing he could think about was the fact that she missed him, and while he felt bad about not being able to be with her, he couldn't shake the intense feeling he felt in his chest when he realized she felt that way. He would be lying to himself if he said it didn't feel good, but he couldn't help but sympathize with her.

The rest of the work day Sheldon spent repeating that line to himself quietly and not surprisingly, his smile never faltered.

Once work was over and done with, Sheldon pulled out his phone and in one swift motion, he tapped out a message to Amy that was bound to fill her heart with joy, as it had with him.

"I miss you too… I'm coming over tonight to see you, so expect me."

Sheldon hoped he wasn't being too pushy, but seeing her was what he needed. It was then that he realized that he was so dependent on Amy to make him feel at ease, and for once, he was completely okay with feeling such a way.

As long as he had her, everything else didn't matter.


End file.
